Life Starts Today
by fluffydog241
Summary: (INUKAG)(MIRSAN) This takes place in the french revolution. Inuyasha is a half demon who joins the revolution, and at the same time is trying to figure out life. Will he figure out his purpose in life or die in the revolution before its even possible to discover his life purpose?


Hey guys welcome to my new story Life Starts Today! I am really excited to see where this gets... so... on that note... please rate and review!

Note-

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters

Story line partly inspired by Les Miserable

I own the characters that I make, all privileges to them belong to me.

Now... Shall we begin?

Enjoy...

April 17, 1770

Paris

Rain poured from the skies, thunder echoed through the large city. People took shelter from the rain as is poured harder. This wasn't just a normal stormy night, the second child of the Taisho family was to be born. Some took this as a sign of hope, and some took it as a sign of death. The taisho family was known for their money, and power. No. This is not normal France. During these times France was run by a cruel man who went by the name-

"Naraku, someone awaits you..."

As his midnight hair spilled over his shoulders, Naraku glanced at his daughter, Kanna.

She approached him slowly. Glancing at the servant who announced the arrival of an unwanted visitor.

InuTaisho. The head of the Taisho family, and an honorable man. Atleast honorable in some people's eyes, stood at the doorstep of Naraku's chamber.

"Ah, Taisho, I did not expect your arrival, yet, I am sure you did not want to be with that woman when she births a half-breed, hmm?" Naraku spat out with hatred. You see, Naraku was not supportive of InuTaisho's marriage to a human, in fact, not many were.

"Seems your hatred has not died down Naraku. Anyways.. I came for a reason." InuTaisho said as he began to lean against the frame of the door.

Raising an eyebrow, Naraku stood up and walked to meet nose to nose with InuTaisho.

"What is it you want." He spat.

Staring directly into Naraku's eyes, InuTaisho spoke the truth.

"Peace for my son, InuYasha."

In the birthing chambers.

Wails of a child were heard through the hallways. A child of a mighty demon and a royal human was born, news spread quickly. The streets filled with shouts of protest, for no one approved of hanyou children. Who could? where they were, half demons were seen as dirt, in fact, lower than dirt.

"Shhh, Shhh... Its alright dear, mama is here.." Izayoi cooed, cradling her newborn son. Looking around she hoped to find her husband. She called for him hours ago, but no arrival. Worry filled her, hoping he hadn't done anything rash.

"Lady Izayoi, I bring news." A human advisor entered the room, walking towards her. Guards stood behind him, giving her looks of hatred and disgust. The human stood at her bed, giving her pitying eyes.

"M-m'lady, I bring terrible news" The man said looking down at her with sad eyes, yet as his face frowned, the guard's faces changed from hatred to joy. Fear filled her as she could only guess what was to come out the advisor's mouth.

"M'lady, M'lord InuTaisho is-" hesitating the advisor flinched at the looks of horror he was already getting from her.

Sucking it up the human spat it out, everything, every single word that would change her life.

"M'lady, Inutaisho, your husband, is dead, he was killed by Our lord Naraku, I am truly sorry, but you do know what this means... You are well, no longer welcome in the house of Demons and are now kicked out." He said strongly staring her straight in the eye, as if he had done the most great thing in the world.

Izayoi froze. 'dear god, dear god, not now, why, not now, I thought today was the start of a new life, dear god, Dear god!' Izayoi thought with horror. Her face sure showed it too. Guards helped her up as she clung to her child. They dragged her across the halls, receiving claps from her husband and son's family members. She was pushed out onto the pavement with a force, and fell into a huge puddle of mud. Clutching to her baby, she cried, cried until the advisor came up for another word.

"His last words were your son's name. Inuyasha. Remember well miss, Naraku is hunting you down so your best luck is to run and change your identity."

With that they all turned away and walked inside, leaving Izayoi in the pouring rain, no money, no food, nothing, but her child. The child of a demon and human. an abomination, a halfbreed, a boy who would also change the lives of many...

Inuyasha

-Nineteen years later-

August 13, 1789

Paris

Inuyasha walked down the roads with all the merchants, his hat covering his head and most of his face. Only his mouth was visible, but oh was he handsome. Long silver hair that reached his waist, was tied back in a loose ponytail. Woman complimented him as he walked by. No one spiked his interest, no, no one. He was on his way to join the revolution. He wanted to break away from Naraku's hold, and rebuild a new society. He trusted no one. Loved no one other than his mother. And spoke nothing unless necessary. Woman found this sexy, and often tried to lure him into sex. They were all beautiful, but none spiked his interest. His lover if he had one would not be a prostitute slut he vowed.

"G'mornin InuYasha!" Girls yelled

Ignoring them he walked into the shadows avoiding as many people as possible.

Walking into the streets again he noticed a young group of women. They were gathered in a circle, it looked like they were kicking something or...someone? Interested, he approached the girls to see what treasure was hidden.

As he approached he noticed raven hair with hands woven into it. It was a girl. They were kicking a girl? Realization of who it was by the scent of blood made his body fill with anger. Running towards the girls he pushed them back to see his mother. She was covered in blood, and she shook with tears. The girls approached him excitedly.

"Yeah! get her!" They screamed throwing rocks at his mother

bad move.

In one swift move he had one of the girl's neck in his hand.

The girls screamed in fear, and left to retrieve help from someone. A group of men approached InuYasha. They looked tough, and doubted the real strength of InuYasha. You see, no one really knew he was hanyou, he kept all his features hidden. And his name? They assumed it was his gang name. Inuyasha dropped the trembling girl and turned to the men. One of them had black hair down to his chest, and dark brown eyes. Behind him were two demons. By the looks of it they were nekos. Inuyasha ignored them and looked to his injured mother, whose neck was help by a clawed hand.

"Drop her.." Inuyasha spat

out, giving them the most deadliest look.

The human looked at his demon friends and started laughing. Izayou struggled against them, sweat rolling off her forehead.

"Oi do you really think its that easy? Your mother is gun' pay for what chu' have done boy, and the price aint cheap." The leader said smirking.

"Hurting my lady doesn't do you any good either, you think you can grab her and threaten her life without threatening yours? Hah! Thats not how things work around here, M'name is Arkisona. You might want to remember it, now." The black haired man said with an evil glare.

InuYasha watched as the neko youkai tightened his neck hold on Izayoi, and Inuyasha started to panic. "Let her go." Inuyasha said, bearing his fangs dangerously. "Fangs? Oi! Your a- your a half demon! Thats why you smell so weird!" The Neko demon pointed out.

"Lets get out of here Arkisona!" The demons yelled, and began to run off, dropping Izayoi. Artisan just stood there for a moment and then walked off.

Inuyasha ran to his mother's side and began to shake her. "Come on mama, its okay now." He said shaking her. "C'mon ma" He said shaking her more when her eyes wouldn't open. His blood ran cold. People started to surround him as he violently shook his mother. "Help, somebody please!" Inuyasha pleaded until his mother was finally escorted to a hospital.

Mason's Hospital

Paris

Inuyasha sat by where his mother lay. It turns out she had been sick the whole time he had been gone raising money to buy supplies for war. He hadn't noticed his mother's sickness. 'Oh ma, I'm sorry' Inuyasha thought, gripping his mother's hand.

"I-inu-yasha.." She mumbled looking up at him. She smiled with that oh so sweet and rare smile.

Inuyasha tightened his grip on her hand returning the smile.

"I-inu... remember when..r-remember when you came home that night...y-you were crying and-" Izayoi started, but paused for a breath. "You came home a-a-fter kikyou told you she-"

Inuyasha shushed his mom, but nodded in acknowledgment. He hated that day. It was the first day he saw his mom cry.

Flashback*

Nine years ago

Inuyasha sat crying in his room. In his hands a knife. Tears rolled down his face as he lifted it to his beautiful long silver hair and slowly cut a piece off. Standing up he continued to cut more of it off. He began walking to his room, still cutting his hair, and by the time he reached his bed it was already short. He looked at all the hair on the ground and continued to cry.

-"Your filthy Inuyasha, my mom says to stay away from you and your stupid eyes, face, hair, claws, anything demon in you if filthy!-

Inuyasha clutched the knife and cut off his nails. He then brought it to his wrists and cut slits. Tears poured from his eyes harder as he watched look drip to the ground from him. He brought the knife to his ears and was about to cut them straight off when he heard a scream.

"Inu-Inuyasha!" Izayoi screamed knocking the knife from his hand and clutching him to her chest. She felt his wet tears soak her freshly washed blouse. She pulled away to examine him and saw the blood and hair. She covered her mouth in horror as tears poured from her eyes. Inuyasha looked down in shame.

end flashback*

"Ma i-im joining the revolution" Inuyasha said, trying to change the subject. He looked at her straight in the eye, and she stared right back into his.

"I know" She said.

And with that Inuyasha kissed her goodbye, and promised to visit, but then left. He walked across the streets of where he grew up, gaining fearful looks. Everyone knew now. He was a filthy half-breed. Who could ever love him. like him. except him. Who? This was the question he asked till that day. He silently said goodbye to his past life, thinking his life is surely to end soon if he is joining the revolution.

What he doesn't know is that his life is just now beginning.

Soooo, how do you like the first chapter? If you liked it then please review! Anything will help, criticism is welcomed, but i prefer constructive criticism for I am a beginner writer. Yeah... I won't say my age just know I am young and need the advice. Thanks...!

Another note: This story will not be continued unless it gets enough views and reviews. If i feel like I am not motivated to continue I will let you guys know but for now just please rate, review and follow! I really do need it more than you think!

-Story written by fluffydog241 (do not continue story without permission)


End file.
